Taking Care
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: Sebastian collapses during Warblers practise. Hunter takes care of him. Just cute little fluff.


_Sebastian collapses during Warblers practise. Hunter take_s_ care of him. Just cute little fluff. English isn't my mother-tongue, so please excuse some mistakes._

The Warblers were practising again. Even with their victory at Sectionals, Hunter didn't step back and made them practise over and over again. Sebastian had tried to convince him that they were good and free time wouldn't hurt but Hunter had insisted that they need practise.

So now every Warblers was gathered in the practise room, trying to learn the new choreography Hunter made up with Jeff. Nobody knew how many hours they already spend in here but it was not enough for Hunter. He was walking through the room, eying the dancing Warblers and commenting on some of them.

"Sebastian!", he suddenly yelled. "The wrong side again! Just watch Jeff. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It's not like I'm not trying!" Sebastian snapped back.

The whole room went quiet. When Sebastian and Hunter argued, staying quiet and pretending to be invisible was the best. Otherwise both would join forces and snap at the interrupter. And both captains against one was like fighting an Hurricane with a umbrella. Impossible and nothing you should try. Jeff knew that for sure, that's why he tried his best to tiptoe closer to Nick and away from captain and co-captain.

"Well, you should try a little harder." Hunter demanded and crossed his arm.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Hunter, I'm trying my best. Maybe we need a day off so we can catch our breaths and get a rest. I mean, we won and Regionals aren't next week. Slow down, man."

"You won't win with a day off."

Sebastian knew that his dancing today was bad. He didn't get in the rhythm or the lines, messed up the steps and get out of breath easily. Maybe it had something to do with his sore throat or his pounding head. His whole body felt like it was made of jell-o and he was sweating more than usual. He shifted his weight against one of the couches and grabbed the back rest.

"Behaving like a dictator won't do the thing either.", he answered weakly. Hunter raised an eyebrow at him. "I am a dictator? Why? Just because I'm telling you that your dancing skills aren't as good as you want everyone else to think?"

Sebastian drew himself up to his full height. The whole room was spinning but he tried to keep calm and fight back. "At least _I'm_ dancing. Our beloved captain decided to watch us dance.", he fired back. "And don't tell me you just wanted to watch us and see where we are. You are perfectly comfortable with us doing all the work and you watching us." Sebastian was angry and the room started spinning more.

"I don't have to account for my movements. Not to you, at least."

"That's what every dictator says.", answered Sebastian. The next thing he heart was a hysterical "_Sebastian_!" from Trent and then everything went black.

Nick jumped from his seat to catch Sebastian when he collapsed but he wasn't strong enough. So both end on the floor, Nick with his arms around Sebastian. "He's burning like hell, Hunter!", he said and looing up to their captain. He could feet the heat radiating through Sebastian's blazer.

Hunter knelt down next to the unconscious Warbler while Thad was running to call the nurse and all the others crowded around them. He felt Sebastian't forehand and almost withdrew his hand from the heated skin. "He's having a fever."

Even if he tried to stay calm, he was worried. Sebastian was his closest friend in Dalton, his best friend to be honest. It worries him that his best friend would rather collapse during practise than telling him he was sick.

"John, Beatz, Trent, help me get him on the couch. Practise is over. Someone bring me a washcloth and a bowl with cold water." The tree boys helped him pick Sebastian up and laid him on the couch. One by one the Warblers left the room. Only Hunter stayed and thank Jeff for the ordered washcloth and water.

When Sebastian opened his eyes again, he groaned. Now his head hurt like hell and the room was still spinning. His throat was sorer than before and he felt cold.

"Finally. You're awake."

Sebastian turned his head. Hunter sad beside him and he was lying on a couch in the practise room. "What happened?", he asked, his voice only a hoarse.

"You collapsed."

"Oh."

Sebastian hated being weak and collapsing was more than weak. It was embarrassing. How should the Warblers accept them as theit co-captain when he collapsed in front of them?

"Why didn't you tell me, Bas?" Hunter asked quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're sick. You're burning and you collapsed. I'm your best friend, your roommate, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Being sick is weakness and nobody cares about the weak." Sebastian said. The glare Hunter gave him, send cold shivers down his spine.

"Who told you that? Your dad?" Sebastian looked down and gave Hunter the answer with that. Now the blonde moved closer to his best friend and grabbed his hand.

"I care about you. You are important to me and it doesn't matter if you're sick or not. You wanna hear the truth? I was scared when you passed out. I would rather nurse you than picking you up from the floor."

Sebastian smiled weakly. "You as a nurse? My tempetaure is rising."

Hunter smiled back. "Come on, I take you to our room."

He helped Sebastian get up and steadied him on their way to their dorm with Sebastian's arm aroun dhis shoulders and his arm around the taller boy's waist. When they arrived and Sebastian laid in his bed, he grabbed Hunter by the wrist.

"Hey, Hunt?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you.", he said with a faint smile. Hunter smiled back and tucked him in.

_Liked it? hate it? What do you think? I know it's not the best. I wrote it after a dentist appointment so yeah…_


End file.
